mystery_warfare_scooby_doofandomcom-20200214-history
The Battle Of The Bulltaur
The Battle Of The Bulltaur is the twelveth episode of the first season of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Warfare. Premise Mystery Inc goes to Mexico, as they found out about the Bulltaur attacking the arena. Synopsis Everyone in the arena is enjoyed the bull racing, as Sanchez dodges the bulls with his reflex skills, as everyone is happy about. It turned out the Bulltaur is attacking everyone in the Arena, including Sanchez who is hurt from Bulltaur attacks with his rampage. He escaped, as they attack everyone. Mystery Inc and Karl are in Mexico, as Karl looked up to, yesterday, that Bulltaur attacks the Arena including a professional named Sanchez. Fred drives there, as Shaggy and Scooby hope they can a lot of tacos in Mexico. Velma knows that the arena is used for bull racing, talent and many battles like the old medieval days. Karl knows that Mexico is a culture of doing Day of the Dead, wrestlers, and much cool stuff. Mystery Inc sees Mayor Carlos is not happy that the security is only one. He wants more for the guards to improve. Mayor Carlos is happy to see Mystery Inc, as he wants them to solve that Mystery, as they about to go inside, Sanchez is injured from the Bulltaur, as it's a combination of a Minotaur and the bull. They inside the of the arena, as they all split to search to Mystery. Karl and Velma found hair of the Bulltaur, as it fell out. Karl sees that it has glue on it, as Velma found out that someone is helping someone. Fred and Sanchez talk about being attack, as he tells him about everything. Shaggy and Scooby-Doo found a taco on the floor, as Scooby eat it. They both arguing, as the Bulltaur is behind them and chase them in the long run. Shaggy and Scooby use disguise to escape, as Bulltaur is not happy. Karl is researching a company called the Flores brothers, Santiago and Alves. Mystery Inc pays them a visit, as it turned out, they don't know anything about the Mystery. They haven't looked at the news, as the guards escort them outside. Fred thinks it's the guards, that were fooling them to change into a Bulltaur. Karl knows they will continue to look, as Fred remembers the time that, they use to catch a minotaur. Karl guesses who was the one, who got credit for that one. Fred remembers Daphne got credit from it, as he still misses her and thinks she is in Mexico. Karl thinks she is not here, Velma has an idea but it will risky. Shaggy and Scooby-Doo are going to take part in the arena, of taking part in fighting the Bulltaur. Fred, Karl, and Sanchez plan for a trap, as Velma uses her scoop to scout ahead. Shaggy and Scooby defeated the bull, the other one turned out to be the Bulltaur. He chases them again, as they ran around in circles. Bulltaur is retired, as Fred and Mystery Inc traps with a cage and sticky glue to trap them. They captured him, but another bull turns up, as Mystery Inc ran away from them. Bulltaur nearly got them, but Karl traps with glue on their eyes, as they can't see and tripped, as Karl got them with the cuffs, leaving him stuff. Velma knows Fred's backup plan has worked, as it never fails. It turned out to be the Flores brothers, as they hate bull racing which, was the reason. They see it on TV, as they plan is to scare them away from the arena. Karl and Velma know that they used glue to make a Bulltaur and also knowing the hair has different colors, acknowledging their plan. Flores brothers are arrested by the police, as they taking to prison. Fred knows another Mystery is solved, as Mayor Carlos praises them for saving Mexico from them. Scooby and Shaggy ate a lot of tacos and sandwiches, which they liked. Skeleton Freak saw Mystery Inc solved another mystery, as he will go ruthlessly on them when they met again. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Incorporated * Scooby-Doo * Shaggy Rogers * Fred Jones * Daphne Blake (Mentioned) * Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Karl Devine * Sanchez (First Appearance) * Mayor Carlos (First Appearance) Villains: * Skeleton Freak * Bulltaur (First Appearance) * Santigo and Alves Flores (First Appearance) Other characters: * Mexico Cilivians (First Appearance) * Mayor Carlos Security Guards (First Appearance) * Cops Of Mexico (First Appearance) Locations * Mexico * Arena * Flores Brothers Company Objects * Taco * Glue * Hair * Cage * Glue Gun Suspects Culprits Cast Notes/trivia * Mystery Inc has been to Mexico for the second time * Shaggy and Scooby loves tacos, as they eating it since home * Fred remembers that Daphne sometimes help and gets credit for helping solve mysteries * Karl always prepare gadget, in case of another monster comes in Miscellaneous * Disguises: Scooby and Shaggy as Warriors * Traps: Glue Gun, Cage * Clues: Hairr, Glue * "Zoinks" count: 1 * "Jeepers" count: * "Jinkies" count: 1 * "Hold The Phone" count: * Running Gag: "Split up" Cultural references * Some reference is from El Tigre * The Bull is from Spain, hen people are doing the marathon * Flores brothers watch Van Ghoul episodes In other languages See Also Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Warfare Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Featuring Karl Devine Category:Episodes Featuring Skeleton Freak